You're A Bloodbender
by hb129310
Summary: (Avatar!Verse) Danny's already had a bad day and it's only made worse by an unexpected visit from Vlad Masters. But why is he showing up, and what new deadly power does he have to show the younger waterbender?


**Hey everybody! So, yeah, my first Danny Phantom fic, and it's an Avatar AU. Yay! I kind of borrowed elements from the Avatar episode, "The Puppetmaster", as there are lines thrown in from the episode. Still, I tried giving it a Danny Phantom twist. Not much else to say except this was just a oneshot, so I probably won't continue with this. Just something that popped in my head.**

**Oh yeah, copyright stuff.**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon**

**Avatar The Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon**

All in all, this day could have gone better. Danny Fenton sighed, trudging along in the snow; pack slung halfheartedly over his shoulder. Not only had he been chasing spirits all last night, but he'd been late to class, of course, resulting in a detention. His parents were going to kill him. So, he figured he'd stall his suffering as long as possible by taking the long way home, following the longest path he could find. Unbeknownst to him however, he was being followed.

Just as he conquered the huge hill, a sort of hissing sound caught his ear. He almost groaned in frustration, knowing it was some kind of spirit, probably the one he'd been tailing all night. Well, at least he had a chance to catch it. So, whirling around, he assumed a battle stance, waterbending at the ready. But just as he was about to swoop in and attack, he was stopped by a frantic voice.

"Dude, chill!" Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were both standing there, looking about as shocked as Danny was. He could've sworn he heard this weird hissing sound. Oh well, at least he'd have company on death row. He sighed, calling off his waterbending, just as Tucker chuckled. "Heh, get it, _chill_. Cause ya' know, he's a waterbender, and he can bend ice too. So it's like-."

"Yeah Tucker, we get it," Sam replied, cutting off the no doubt winded joke Tucker was going to make. She turned to Danny. "Hey, next time you're going to take the long way home, can it not be over this ridiculously big hill?" Danny sighed again, adjusting his pack.

"Sorry guys. It's just, I know my parents are going to kill me when they find out I was late again. Figure I would just kind of….." Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the same hissing sound, but this time, it looked like Tucker and Sam heard it too, because they both jumped, whirling around. Sure enough, out of the shadows, came a snake shaped spirit with cold blue eyes, floating above them menacingly. Danny growled, anger flaring up at seeing the one thing that was causing his torment right now. "Seriously, you couldn't have just come after me last night," he grumbled, summoning his waterbending once again. Tucker and Sam stood aside, knowing Danny could handle just one on his own. Sam looked to him and smiled.

"Look at it this way, at least you get to take out your aggression on something before you have to go home," she encouraged. Danny had to admit, that did boost his mood a little. That is, until the spirit flew right past the trio, whooshing just close enough to Danny for him to feel the wind pick up. They saw it flying towards the woods just on the other side of the hill. "Or not," Sam finished, somewhat dejectedly. Danny however, wasn't giving up.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I'm gonna catch that thing if it's the last thing I do," the blue eyed waterbender growled, feeling his rage increase at seeing it escaping again. So much so that without looking back to Tucker and Sam, took off at breakneck speed down the hill, almost surfing on the snow to propel himself forward. Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam had been covered in a huge pile of snow, and were left standing on the hill alone. They glanced at each other before sighing wearily. Wiping off most of the snow, they trudged down the hill after him, knowing they wouldn't catch up till much later.

Meanwhile, Danny continued to tail the spirit as it took off into the darkened forest, trying to maneuver past trees and other obstacles. The only thing that was helping him was that it was a full moon tonight, and that gave him not only light to go by, but it also enhanced his waterbending. So, he continued following the spirit, rage increasing at the snake like form weaving just out of his reach. But soon Danny spotted a clearing up ahead. And surprisingly, he saw the spirit stop right in the middle of it, landing on the ground, poised to fight. The fourteen year old waterbender raised an eyebrow at the actions, but nonetheless, stopped, assuming his own battle position. Danny grinned, assuming the spirit was tired of running just as much as he was.

The waterbender smiled, gathering icicles at the tips of his fingers. "What? You finally decide to give it up? Not that I'm complaining. This means I can finally take you down," Danny taunted, ready to fire at his enemy. But, before he could even get a chance, the snake like spirit vanished. Just…..disappeared, fading away without a warning. Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Even after all that time, chasing that stupid thing, it just popped out of existence, just like that! The waterbender practically shook with rage, throwing the icicles he held at a nearby tree with deadly force.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," he shouted, fuming at this point. But really, who could blame him. The only spirit he'd seen in months, and he chased it all night, sacrificing a good night's sleep in order to catch it. And the one time he _did _have a chance to actually fight it, it decides to lead him into the forest, and just…..Wait….what? Danny stopped, eyes widening as he started to run through what he'd just thought. There hadn't been a single spirit sighting in months, thanks to him, Tucker, and Sam putting them all back in the spirit world. So how had that one gotten out? And when it did, why was it so hard to catch. On top of it all, why had it led him to this random spot out in the middle of nowhere, only for it to leave the moment he was ready to fight? Why leave without so much as a…..?

"Ah, Daniel, a little late to the party, aren't we? What's wrong dear boy? Feeling a little tired?" Ugh, he should've known. Turning back to where the sprit had been standing, in its place was none other than Vlad Masters. And the older waterbender looked way to smug for Danny's liking. The fourteen year old glared, assuming a defensive position.

"Ugh! Should've known it was you behind this all along. Figures someone like you would hire a _snake _to annoy me," the boy snapped. Vlad only smirked in response.

"Oh Daniel, I have missed our little back and forths. Still, we have more important things to discuss," Vlad practically crooned. Danny's glare deepened.

"Yeah, like the reason you had your pet snake come and find me."

"Well my boy, obviously you wouldn't have come to me on your own. Why not make it easier by," the man's eyes glinted slyly, "_manipulating _the situation." Danny glared, raising an eyebrow.

"And that's what you're best at, right Masters," the fourteen year old spat, which only resulted in Vlad looking more amused.

"You have no idea." This prompted an eye roll from Danny.

"Oh, whatever. So what do you want now? Besides marry my Mom and try to kill my Dad? Which, by the way, you haven't really tried lately." The younger waterbender grinned tauntingly. "What's the matter Masters? Finally decided to get on with your life and leave my family alone?" Instead of answering Danny's question though, the silver haired waterbender merely adopted an almost bored expression, inspecting his nails flippantly.

"Tell me Daniel, how's your waterbending training coming along? Learned any new tricks from your master," he questioned, which confused Danny to say the least. Usually if the fourteen year old made a jab about Vlad's ambitions the other waterbender would show at the very least, annoyance. But this time he just changed the subject. Why? What did he _really _want? Because Danny was sure he didn't just show up to discuss his training with Frostbite. He pushed his confusion aside, replacing it with annoyance.

"Like it's any of your business." Vlad smirked knowingly.

"Mm, I'll take that as a no then." Danny's glare intensified, fuming that Vlad's guess had been correct. It wasn't that he wasn't learning anything new; it's just that Frostbite had basically went over everything he knew already. Right now it was only a matter of working on the teenager's control, which secretly irritated the young waterbender. Not that he'd ever admit it to Vlad, but he _was_ getting a little restless. Still, back to why exactly the older waterbender wanted to see him in the first place.

"So, I'm guessing you're not just showing up to see how my trainings going. There has to be something else, or you wouldn't waste your time here," he guessed snippily. Vlad feigned hurt.

"Why Daniel, is it really so wrong to come and check up on your progress? After all, we want you at top form if you're going to beat back those spirits, don't we?" Danny almost gagged at the sugary sweet tone his arch enemy adopted, but let it slide, simply rolling his eyes.

"Trust me; I think I can handle fighting sprits just fine without _your_ help. Besides, what could you possibly know that Frostbite hasn't already shown me," he sneered. This question prompted an almost sinister smirk from the other waterbender.

"I'm glad you asked my boy." The way he said that, sent shivers down the other waterbender's spine, but he tried hiding it. Glaring skeptically at Vlad, the teenager once again formed a defensive position, expecting a fight. But instead, Vlad just stood there smirking, hands folded neatly behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, Danny loosened his position a bit, confused by the other bender's actions.

"Well, what are you waiting-?" The question was cut to a deadly halt, as Danny gasped feeling every part of his body just freeze, unable to move, while Vlad just stood there, that same sly smirk on his face. The younger waterbender's eyes widened as all of the sudden, still unable to control himself his arms began moving of their own volition. He lurched forward, arms twisting this way and that, as he fought to regain control, grunting in pain.

"What's going on," he thought, panicked as he began staggering around, almost like a puppet on a string. After a few moments of fighting for control of his body back, he was forced to his knees on the cold, snowy ground, practically shaking. He was so entrapped in this that he didn't even notice Vlad stepping forward, hands still folded behind his back. It wasn't until the man was a few feet in front of him that the teenager, blinking back tears of pain, looked up with wide, fear filled eyes. Vlad saw this and his grin widened.

"Oh dear," he practically crooned in false sympathy. "What's wrong little badger? Feel a bit, _weak in the knees_." If Danny wasn't practically doubled over in pain he would've rolled his eyes at the other waterbender's choice of words. But that didn't even occur to him, as he was practically frozen in fear.

"Wait," he thought, horror stricken, "_Vlad's _doing this?! But how?!" He locked his gaze on to the man, who practically read the teen's mind. He grinned almost tauntingly in response, hands still firmly hidden behind his back.

"Oh? You want to know how I'm doing this?" Vlad then proceeded to feign a confused expression. "But I thought Frostbite had taught you everything?" The middle aged waterbender grinned at Danny's defiant glare. "No? Well then my boy, it's about time you learned what a _true _master can do." Finally removing his hands from behind his back, Danny saw that his fingers were almost dancing around. And with each motion in his hand, the teenager felt his body stiffen and contort in pain. "It's a little thing I like to call….._bloodbending_." Danny's eyes widened once again, not only from shock, but from fear.

"B-bloodbending," he couldn't help but question, a slight strain in his voice as he still fought to regain control of his body. Pleased at Danny's reaction, Vlad kneeled down in front of him, midnight blue eyes shining with a sinister glint.

"Yes Daniel, bloodbending. You see, as your master might have explained, you needn't worry about your waterbending prowess here, because you're constantly surrounded by snow and ice. But that really doesn't apply everywhere. So then, if there is no water around you, how do you survive?" He didn't even give the boy a chance to answer though, before he flicked his wrist, causing Danny to wince in pain as his arm twisted unexpectedly. "You use any means necessary to retain your power," the man finished, and with another simple flick, Danny's arm was returned to its normal position.

The pain was almost getting too much to bear for the teenager. Vlad could sense this unfortunately, and smiled down at Danny in an almost comforting way. "Oh, sorry little badger. Best cut to the chase before you pass out, hm? After all, you have _so_ much to learn," he told the black haired boy in a sugary sweet tone. By this point Danny's only response was practically gasping for breath, trying to stay calm, despite his panicked state. Vlad stood up and started pacing in front of the boy. "Now then, bloodbending is, how shall I put it? _Manipulating _someone's body, using the very blood flowing through their veins, since, after all, it _is_ a form of liquid. This allows you to control anything," he shot a sly look at Danny, "or _anyone_ you choose." Vlad was loosening his grip on the other waterbender as he explained, allowing Danny to at least have the energy to glare up at him fiercely.

"F-figures somebody as twisted as y-you would be able to do something like this Masters," he couldn't help but snark, though deep down he regretted the comment, for fear Vlad would do something horrible to him. However, the older man only turned to the boy with a smirk.

"Oh but Daniel, any _true _master can learn this technique. All you have to do is have the proper motivation." He then turned on his heel, raising a hand as he did so. All of the sudden, Danny was forced to his feet again, following the other waterbender against his will. "For example," the silver haired man continued, "have you ever felt helpless, unable to do anything when you're in danger? I know you have human enemies Daniel, whether it be that sorcerer Freakshow or that brute at your school. What was his name? Dash?"

Danny couldn't help but flinch at the mention of said bully, not only because it meant Vlad had been spying on him, but also because he was right. Despite being a waterbender, Danny was still beat up by the boy on a regular basis, something that he had planned to change with the help of Frostbite's training, though it hadn't helped so far. It was one thing the fourteen year old always had regrets about.

Vlad saw the teen flinch, his smirk turning into an almost caring smile, turning to the younger waterbender. "I understand Daniel. Before I learned about this technique I felt the same way." The raven haired boy couldn't help but avert his eyes, feeling a pang of hurt at the reminder of his shortcomings. Seeing his uncertainty, Vlad released his grip on Danny, and, while the boy was busy with his own thoughts, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't it be nice to show them that you're not helpless? To finally have power over those who made you feel powerless?"

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts at the question, eyes wide in uncertainty. He barely even noticed Vlad had let him go. "W-what," he couldn't help but ask. The older waterbender just continued smiling.

"Just think Daniel, if you perfected bloodbending you would never have to feel helpless again. Because no matter what, you would always have the upper hand over your enemies. You could finally feel like a _true _master, knowing something even the great Frostbite doesn't. You could achieve _anything_."

The blue eyed boy stood there, confusion written all over his face. Of course he hated Vlad, and by extension, anything the man did, but to finally be able to stand up to Dash. To finally have a sense of power over someone who had tormented him for so long. Danny had to admit, the idea was tempting. But then he remembered how it felt. Vlad had taken complete control over his body, twisting and pulling his muscles until he was writhing in pain. It had felt _awful_. _No one _deserved to feel that way, no matter how much they may deserved it. If he learned bloodbending, he'd be…..

"I'd be just like _you_," the teen finished his thought, now looking back up at Vlad, horror struck realization on his face. This however didn't last long as he felt a sudden rage well up inside, glaring furiously at the other waterbender. "I am _nothing _like you! Learning bloodbending would only help turn me into something I'm not! To reach inside someone and just control everything about them; I don't want that kind of power!" Surprising Vlad, Danny stepped back several steps, quickly summoning his waterbending in a defensive position. "I won't use bloodbending, and you can't force me to!"

A deathly silence fell over the forest as the two waterbender's stared each other down, Danny with a ferocious glare, Vlad with an indifferent frown. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the older man sighed, almost regretfully.

"Tsk, tsk Daniel. Why must you always be so impulsive?" Before the boy had time to react, his body was once again frozen, unable to move. The boy groaned in effort to somehow break free, but nothing worked. "Never thinking ahead, always wanting to pick a fight," he continued, almost in a lecturing tone of voice, hands working to control Danny. "You obviously should've at least thought about learning it before defying me. Now you're utterly helpless. I mean _really_ son, use your head."

But oh, Danny was trying. This time around he knew what to expect from the sensation, albeit he was still a little panicked. "There has to be a way out of this," he thought, continuing to fight, but still, no answer came. He was once again forced to his knees, in a sick way of almost bowing to Vlad, which he was sure the Fruitloop took pleasure in. Sure enough, when he turned to glare at the man, he was grinning smugly.

"Now then, if you ask nicely, perhaps I'll let you go. But you _will _have to at least attempt bloodbending, understood?" The only response Vlad got though was a glare, because at least Danny could still manage that. "Oh come now Daniel, don't give me that look, you know it doesn't work. You don't want to be out here all night, do you? Let's just make this easier on the both of us, and just give up this silly fight, hm?"

The boy didn't respond, thoughts still racing, when something occurred to him. He looked past Vlad at the full moon, shining overhead, his eyes widening. He suddenly remembered the enriching feeling it gave to waterbenders, how it could enhance their abilities. If it could help enhance them, then maybe….Danny took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and focused. Okay, all he had to do was concentrate. He was a waterbender too; maybe he could use that to counteract bloodbending. "Just focus," he thought, and sure enough, after a few shaky breaths, Danny felt Vlad's grip on him weaken, and then finally disappear. Able to move freely now, he opened his eyes to glare up at the man, who looked a bit shocked. "Good," the teen thought with a small shred of pleasure, "now _I've _got the advantage."

Standing up in an almost fluid motion, Danny spread his arms apart, controlling his movements with careful precision, now feeling the Moon's power wash over him. "I don't think so Masters," he finally responded, equally as calm and controlled. "I've learned more than you give me credit for. I've gotten stronger since last time. Your technique is useless on me!" And without another word the teen, using the snow on the ground, sent a large mass of icicles straight at Vlad.

Despite the momentary shock, the man had enough sense to duck expertly out of the way, one blade of ice barely missing his silver ponytail. Danny saw this and glared, sending another barrage of the sharp blocks of ice at him. This time though, Vlad was prepared and stood quickly, forming a shield of ice in front of him. The older waterbender, in spite of the attack, grinned, almost proudly.

"Bravo Daniel; you _are _learning," he congratulated, letting his shield drop. Danny, in response just continued glaring, sending another attack, this time a harsh looking wave of water at him. The man in response, lifted his hands and parted the wave, a millisecond before it reached its target. Still grinning, he continued, "True, if one is a skilled enough waterbender, they can overcome my technique. It's only happened a handful of times."

As he was speaking, Danny listened, tense, as if he expected some kind of retaliation. When none came though, he loosened up, still on the defensive. "Should I be honored by that or something," he asked, practically spitting the words out.

"But of course little badger. It shows me where you're improving," Vlad explained, almost like a teacher to a student. Danny was about to retort to the praise, but was interrupted by the older waterbender sighing. "Unfortunately," he started, and quick as lightning, he formed large, multiple tendrils of water in a sort of circle around his body. Before Danny could react, two of them reached out and grabbed both of his legs, and once they were wrapped tightly around him, turned to ice, freezing him to the spot. "It also shows me where you need even _more _improvement," Vlad finished.

Danny used his waterbending to unfreeze his feet, and sent a sarcastic look at the man. "Oh yeah, and I'm sure you'd be more than willing to help with that," he spat, temper rising up again.

"Of course I would Daniel, more than anything in the world. But every time I try, you resist me," the silver haired man spat back, temper also flaring up. This back and forth battle was getting him no closer to teaching the boy bloodbending. He started pacing, almost lost in thought. "So then, how to teach you this powerful technique, if you simply refuse and resist me at every turn," he asked, once again, almost to himself. Surely there had to be some way to help Daniel see the need for bloodbending. He could have power unimaginable, if he just-.

"Danny? Where are you?"

"There he is! Dude, you've gotta remember, we can't waterbend."

The two benders froze on the spot at the sound of voices. Out of the shadows behind Danny, Tucker and Sam appeared, both a little out of breath. However, their presence didn't make the teen feel any safer. If it had been anyone besides Vlad he was facing, they would've been fine. But now Danny's terror level skyrocketed, too shocked to react. Vlad on the other hand, was now smirking.

"Ah, Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted the two. They gasped, having not noticed Vlad until now. But when they did, they turned furious glares to the older waterbender, Sam in particular. Without a second thought, they pulled out their weapons; Sam's a sword and Tucker's a spear.

"What do you want Masters," Sam snapped, as they both stood almost protectively in front of Danny. The man though, wasn't fazed. In fact, he was practically over the moon, though why the two teens had no idea.

"Oh, nothing much my dear, just providing young Daniel here with…." A sudden voice cut his sentence short.

"Vlad, don't!" They all turned to see Danny, practically horror stricken at the revelation he'd come to. If the man couldn't convince him to learn bloodbending, and he couldn't force him by sheer prowess, then….He looked with wide eyes to his archenemy, who was now grinning slyly.

"The proper motivation….," Vlad finished, and Danny felt his heart plummet at the words.

The two other teens didn't even have time to react before they were jerked around to face Danny, muscles straining in effort. They had horror struck expressions on their faces as, without warning, raised their weapons and charged at their friend.

The younger waterbender was expecting this though, and sidestepped Sam's sword just in the nick of time. He glared furiously at the man controlling them, shooting a wave of water his way, but Vlad easily dodged it, continuing to play Danny's friends like puppets. He froze Sam to the sidelines as he sent Tucker at the younger waterbender, spear raised and lunging.

"Dude! What's going on?!" Danny couldn't answer while he dodged his friend's weapon, not wanting to hurt him. However, it seemed he had no choice but to splash Tucker with a burst of water to keep him at bay. While he had him distracted, Danny sent Tucker flying (he hoped with as little pain as possible) into a tree. Using his waterbending he froze the other boy there.

"Sorry Tuck, I'll explain later," he apologized. Then turning to Vlad, who still didn't look anything but pleased, glowered. "Right after I take care of this Fruitloop." Before he could do anything though, the older waterbender merely flicked his wrist, and Sam was forced to face Danny, sword raised. The two teens looked mortified at having to fight each other. But, surprisingly, Vlad didn't send Sam flying into battle like he did with Tucker. Instead, he kept her pinned threateningly in front of the raven haired boy, an almost pleasant smile on his lips.

"Oh, you're going to _take _care of me, are you? Well then Daniel, perhaps I can counter this by, _taking care _of Miss Manson here, hm?" Sam glanced back and forth between Danny and Vlad in confusion, before turning to glare at her friend.

"No time to explain later! Explain now! How's he doing this to us," she uttered, muscles still straining with effort to fight back. Danny only looked uneasily back at her.

"You don't need to know. But I'm going to stop him. I promise." Hearing this, the silver haired man grinned slyly.

"Yes Daniel, you _can _stop me. And I'm sure you know exactly how to do that," he all but purred. The other waterbender though, glared furiously.

"There are other ways to beat you Masters. But I'll _never_ stoop that low," his voice practically shook with the controlled fury demonstrated earlier. A moment passed in which the two stared each other down. Vlad finally broke the silence, still grinning.

"Tsk, tsk Daniel. How thoughtless. Do you even care about your friends?" Danny just glared back, allowing Vlad to continue. "You're hurting them more than I am you know. You wouldn't want to do that, would you? Oh of course not. " Suddenly his almost playful grin turned sharp and sinister. "So don't hurt your friends little badger. And don't let them hurt _each other_!" The boy's heart did another plummet.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Vlad, while still controlling the two teens, unfroze Tucker from the tree he was pinned to, and had Sam face in his direction. Spear still raised, Tucker was flying at a deadly speed, weapon aimed right at Sam's heart. The two let loose horrified screams.

No, Vlad wouldn't! He wouldn't dare! But the bloodbender wasn't stopping. He wasn't holding back. He was going to kill Sam! No, he couldn't let him! No!

"NO!"

Tucker froze, mere centimeters from Sam, who was wincing in apprehension, waiting for the attack that didn't come. After a moment they each glanced at one another, cautious hope flashing in their eyes. Testing their theory, they tried moving of their own free will, and they could. Relief flooded over the two friends, both dropping their weapons just in case. But this relief soon turned to confusion. Why had Vlad let them go?

A strangled groan was their answer, and they turned to see the man himself, shuddering in what looked like pain. But, why was he smiling like that? An unsettling chuckle escaped him, despite the fact he was obviously fighting to keep on his feet. Confusion, and slight worry mounting, Tucker and Sam whirled around to check on Danny. A quick overview told them he wasn't hurt, but something was defiantly wrong.

Danny had his hands raised in front of his face, almost like he was using them as a shield. His expression was painted with fear and horror. "No," he muttered, almost out of instinct, keeping his hands raised. He had done it. There had been no other way. Sam would've been-. He could barely register his thoughts, which were already a mess to begin with.

Danny's friends saw his expression and without a second thought, raced to his side. Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Danny?"

The girl's voice snapped him out of his trance. She was okay. Tucker was okay. No one had gotten hurt. But….The boy didn't even look at them as he lowered his hands with a slow sort of sweeping motion, and with this final act, Vlad was forced to his knees, still writhing in pain. Danny had done that. He'd- A few tears of frustration welled up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back.

Meanwhile, Vlad, despite being in excruciating pain, was practically over the moon. Finally he had shown Daniel what true power was. And now that the boy knew how to use it, it would only be a matter of time before Vlad could train him. One step closer.

Back with Danny, the teen saw Vlad grinning, which was never a good thing. By this point he knew that the only reason the man was so happy was because Danny was still controlling him. Best to end that now. So, with an almost cautious precision, Danny let go of his hold on the silver haired waterbender, also letting go of the tension in his own body he hadn't noticed before.

Seeing their friend relax, Tucker and Sam knew it was all right to take action. The two teens both stood in front of Danny protectively and picked up their weapons aiming them at Vlad, expressions grim.

"All right Masters, I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but I suggest you leave, before things get ugly," Sam spat. Tucker nodded, while Danny remained silent.

Vlad however, had recovered by this point, and noticed the younger waterbender's silence, smiling sinisterly, before he turned to Sam. "You want to know what I did, and how I did it? Why, just ask Daniel. I'm sure he'd love to explain it. Isn't that right, little badger?" The syrupy sweet tone he used when addressing Danny made the teen wince, mainly as a reminder of what he'd just done. He couldn't explain this to his friends, not yet; Danny barely understood it himself. He had to end this before things got even more out of hand.

"You heard them Vlad," he practically growled, fighting to stay on his feet. "_Get lost_."

Vlad stared down the boy for a moment, that same infuriating grin on his face, before he sighed. "Ah, very well. I suppose it _is _getting rather late. Why, your mother must be worried sick." He stood, hands once again neatly folded behind his back. "Goodnight children," he said, and with that, just started to turn and walk away. Danny felt another bit of tension relax at seeing the man go. However, it flared back up again when Vlad suddenly turned around, looking Danny straight in the eyes with a sinister intent.

"Oh, and Daniel, I almost forgot." The boy was floored by the look in the man's eyes, not being able to avert his gaze. "Congratulations my boy," the older waterbender spoke up, in what Danny could only assume was pride. But the next words Vlad spoke made his heart drop.

"_You're a bloodbender_."

Danny's eyes widened in horror at the realization that was, a moment ago, more of a shell shocked reaction. But now…..The young waterbender fell to his knees in utter despair, to the concern of his friends, who each turned to help him. He tried blinking back the tears this time, but couldn't, as he just let them flow freely. Sam put a comforting hand around his shoulder while Tucker placed a hand on the other, both confused, but concerned nonetheless. They were so wrapped up in this, they barely even noticed the older waterbender taking his leave, but Danny did.

Vlad's eerie bone chilling laugh echoed in his ears long after he'd left.

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. **

**So, I guess some author notes could help:**

**I made Danny a waterbender mainly because, well, first it fit in the story. Second, in the third season of Danny Phantom, he gets that ice power, and I guess that could justify it.**

**The only reason I made Vlad a waterbender was I thought bloodbending would be perfect for him. Plus, it would make his and Danny's conflict more personal, since they both have similar powers.**

**Just imagine Frostbite in this story as a really wild looking human, kind of like Bumi from Avatar. I made him Danny's waterbending teacher, so that's his role for the setting.**

**I was debating on making Sam a waterbender, but then I thought her and Tucker would work better as non-benders. Plus, if she was a waterbender, I'm pretty sure she'd have the willpower to break free from Vlad's bloodbending.**

**Yeah, I made Freakshow, since he's one of Danny's only human enemies in the show, a regular human, but he's got like supernatural help from the spirit world for his schemes. Kinda similar to his role in DP, so there ya go.**

**Well, not much else to say, except, hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
